The present invention relates to a console for supporting computer equipment and in particular, to a mounting assembly to enable the selective positioning of the console components by different operators.
To date there have been many work station consoles manufactured, however, the majority of these systems have been intended for a singular work station or a few isolated work stations. These systems are not intended, nor suited, to be used in large scale control room settings where there may be tens of work stations ganged together in relatively small confines. Such installations are intended for virtual continuous use with one operator replacing another without the need for resetting and readjusting of the electronic components between shifts.
Those systems that have been proposed for use in larger applications tend to be complex in construction and expensive. Also, the prior art has been limited in the number of console structures and shapes that could be achieved utilizing their elemental components. The prior art has also been limited in the size and variety of computer equipment they could accommodate, as well as the ability to set up such stations for the most convenient use by several individual operators.
A particular problem found in the prior art consoles is the absence of an easy and effective way of adjusting the level of the monitor and of the keyboard to suit a variety of operators, especially when the individual consoles are to be used by more than one operator.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a modular console structure adapted to be arranged to provide a work stations that is simple in construction and inexpensive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a console framework that can accommodate variously sized computer equipment and has the ability to provide adjustment on installation of the components.
These objects, as well as others, will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.